Sick Days
by TwiliRupee
Summary: Link's been pushing himself too hard and has gotten deathly ill. Who does Navi bring to help the Hero? None other than Princess Zelda disguised as a Sheikah. Takes place during OOT. Rated T for safety and freedom.
1. Part One

_Author's note: So I had an idea, not sure where it came from, but probably from all the fanfics I've been reading. But whatever. Please tell me what you think, enjoy, and thanks for reading._

**Sick Days**

"Link..." Navi looked at her companion as he leaned against the wall in the Shadow Temple. They were in the entrance of the temple – in a cave of sorts – having just survived the deadly skeletons and zombies, the creepy voices, the dark and dank atmosphere, not to mention the boss of the dungeon – a freaky half-invisible monster than tormented Link and Navi by having them fight on a giant drum surrounded by poison.

But it wasn't the minor battle wounds that made Navi worry about Link. He had survived much worse. He had survived the electric shocks from the parasite in Jabu Jabu seven years ago. He had survived when Morpha, the boss of the Water Temple, had picked him up and chucked him across the room into a wall. He had survived Dark Link and Phantom Ganon, stalfos and skultulas and all manner of monsters whipped up from the Dark World by Ganondorf.

No, Navi wasn't worried a bit right now about the wounds Link had acquired during the boss fight in the Shadow Temple.

It was how pale he looked, how ill he seemed: that's what worried the blue fairy. What had started out as an occasional shallow cough in the Water Temple – a simple common cold, really – turned into a deep, almost persistent cough, and a definite fatigue in the Hero's movements by the time the pair reached Bongo Bongo. Link had insisted he was fine, pressing forward with determination. Navi had let it slide. But now she wouldn't. She was going to get him to rest, even if it meant tying him down.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Link?" Navi spoke up again. This time, the Hero responded. He opened his eyes and a weak smile crossed his face.

"I'm fine, Navi, just tired."

"I don't believe you. You can barely stand."

Link rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't wo-" He was cut off by another bout of coughing, his face contorting in pain. When he finally stopped coughing, he swore under his breath, looking at his hands. Navi floated over to his shoulder and saw what he saw. Blood.

"You're sick, Link," Navi persisted. "You're really ill. You can't go on. As your guardian fairy, I won't let you."

"You're a ball of light with wings, you can't stop me from doing anything." Link's voice was raw as he spoke. He cleared his throat, but had no success. "Besides, Hyrule needs me. I can't let the kingdom down."

"You're no good to Hyrule when you can barely stand."

"Navi..."

"I'm serious."

Link sighed. "I just needed to catch my breath. I'm fine. Let's go." He stood up straight and took a few steps toward the exit of the cavern that opened up to the ledge above the graveyard in Kakariko, but he didn't get very far when he staggered, one hand covering his face to stop the dizziness, the other going out to the wall in an attempt to support himself. He sunk to his knees as Navi flew over to him.

"This might not be the best place to collapse..." she said, glancing back at the tunnel that lead to the main temple.

"...Just need to sleep. Good night's rest and I'll be fine..." Link muttered, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall.

"You're not fooling anyone," Navi said, but got no reply. She listened to her friend's labored breathing and noticed that he shivered in the relative warmth of the cavern. He needed help, and fast. "Link, where's your cloak? Put it on."

Link groggily obeyed, and Navi made sure the edges were tucked around him securely before she hovered right in front of his face. "Link, listen to me, just for a moment. Then you can sleep." She waited for him to nod, and when he did, she continued. "I'm going to find help. Don't leave. I'll be back as soon as I can. Got it?"

"Yeah. Hurry."

Navi zipped off. Link watched her go wearily. His head felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He fought back a cough and closed his eyes, hoping some monster wouldn't find him here. He shivered and the next thing he knew, he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Soft music coming from a harp floated across the Hyrule Field, coming from a pine tree next to Lon Lon Ranch. Perched on one of the branches about half way up the tree was a warrior, delicately strumming a golden harp. This was Sheik, the last survivor of the Sheikah clan, a high-caliber warrior with a talent for music. But secretly, this warrior was more.<p>

In truth, Sheik was actually Crown Princess Zelda of Hyrule, excellently disguised as a male warrior. No one even guessed that the Princess was right in front of them. All they saw was a secretive young man in a blue and white jumpsuit with red eyes and blond hair. No one asked any questions, and Zelda didn't talk, for fear her voice would give her away not only as a woman, but also as the Princess.

She sighed, and breathed in the smell of pine. If things hadn't been the way they were now, if she was still living in the castle with her father and bodyguard, she wouldn't have to be dressed up like a man. Closing her eyes – which she had magically changed from their deep blue to crimson red – she recalled the day she had decided on her disguise, still strumming the beautiful harp.

She had been eleven, surviving the torment of being on the run for a whole year with her bodyguard Impa, a Sheikah. Day after day, month after month, the two traveled, trying to find a safe location. If they thought things weren't going well and their safety could be compromised, they packed up and fled without a trace. They scrounged together food and sparse clothing, for Zelda could no longer be dressed as the Princess.

"There's not many places left that we could go to, Princess," Impa had said as she looked around the cave that was their most recent shelter. "All of Hyrule is affected by Ganondorf's tyranny and black magic. Even the Lost Woods are no longer safe."

Zelda sighed, and turned her gaze to the fire. Her hope dwindled to nothing. There was no Hero to save Hyrule, no savior to drive away the evil that infested the land. That Hero, she knew was asleep in the Temple of Time, and had been so for a year. Who knew how much longer he would be asleep?

Impa sighed from where she stood closer to the mouth of the cave. "We may have to flee the kingdom."

"No." Zelda looked up at her bodyguard. The Sheikah had been with her since she was a baby, not only as her bodyguard but also as her nursemaid. She was like a mother to the Princess, the Queen having died soon after Zelda's birth. Impa's red eyes widened with surprise at the tone of Zelda's voice.

"I will not leave my people to suffer. There must be another way for me the hide."

Impa thought for a moment. "There is one way," she said finally. "But it is too foolhardy. Not to mention inappropriate for a Princess."

"That doesn't matter. What is it?"

Impa sighed. "I could train you as a Sheikah, and you could disguise yourself as one of us. Red eyes and all."

"Or better yet," Zelda replied enthusiastically, "be a boy."

"Princess! That's outrageous! If your father-" Impa cut herself short, regretting mentioning the King. The change of expression on the Princess' face was sudden and harsh. Tears filled her blue eyes. The King had murdered by Ganondorf. Luckily, Zelda hadn't seen it. But Impa had.

But when she spoke, her voice was not that of a child, but of one with immense wisdom. "I will do anything to keep my people safe. If that means dressing as a boy for my own safety, then so be it."

"Very well, Princess."

"SHEIK!"

Zelda was startled from the memory by the shrill voice. She opened her eyes and saw the blur of blue light flying toward her, but she recognized the voice.

"Hello, Navi," Zelda greeted, remembering to drop her voice so that she sounded more like a guy. She glanced around, looking for the Hero that she was always with. She never left Link's side. "Where's Link?"

"He collapsed," Navi replied breathlessly. Zelda nearly fell out of the tree at the words, but she managed to grab another branch to steady herself. "He's exhausted himself and he's gotten sick," Navi continued. "I had to find help. No one in Kakariko listened, and if they did, they didn't want to get near the graveyard."

"Why is Link in the graveyard?"

"We just got through the Shadow Temple."

"Ah."

"Please, Sheik, can you help him?"

"I can. And I will." She jumped down from the branch, stowing the harp. "Lead the way."

Navi nodded and flew off, Zelda following behind. For perhaps the hundredth time, Zelda smiled at the feeling of the warm sun beating down on her. For so long, the dark clouds from Ganondorf's black magic blocked the sun. But because of Link's efforts, things were beginning to brighten up. This was especially true when they entered Kakariko. The cursed temple had brought rain and fire to the town. Sure there was still damage, but things already seemed brighter and better for the people of the town. And if the town was free and the temple cleansed, that meant that Impa was awakened as a Sage.

Oh, how great it would be to see Impa again! Zelda hadn't seen her bodyguard in over a year. Impa had gone to Kakariko to seal away a monster, revealing to Zelda the she knew she had a special duty in service to Hyrule. She knew, some how, that she was going to play a role in aiding the Hero, perhaps even as sage.

"This way!" Navi called as she flew toward the back of the town toward the graveyard. Zelda shook herself free of the memory and followed. The pair entered the solemn and depressing graveyard, and Navi flew up to a ledge high above ground, but still reachable if one tried hard enough. Zelda took a running start at the wall and used her momentum to take a few steps up before grabbing the top of the ledge. She hoisted herself up and over the fence that was there for a pointless reason (though she figured there was some purpose to it). She entered the shady cavern and looked around. There, to the side, was Link.

He looked deathly pale, but Zelda could tell he had a fever just by looking at him. He shivered despite the cloak wrapped around him and his cheeks and the tips of his ears were slightly flushed – the only color on his face. Every so often he coughed lightly in his sleep.

"How long has he been sick?" Zelda asked, stepping over to the unconscious Hero of Time.

"I think it was the Ice Cavern that got him. He's been coughing ever since." Navi fluttered over to her companion and tried to wake him, but proved unsuccessful. Zelda knelt next to him, placing a hand on his forehead. She recoiled quickly, however. He was burning up. Putting her ear to his chest, she listened to his breathing, which didn't sound good.

Finally, she sighed. "You're right. It probably was the Ice Cavern. He's got a bad cold, or maybe something worse than that. If he had taken a long rest, he wouldn't be in this situation."

"I try to make him rest," Navi said mournfully. "But he refuses. He's so focused on trying to save Hyrule."

Zelda nodded, but didn't reply. She watched Link, concern filling her. Deep down, she had a huge affection for the Hero. Ever since she met him in her garden when she was ten, she had loved him. Although she couldn't admit to him that she loved him while disguised as Sheik, she could do all she could to help him recover.

Navi attempted to wake him again, and this time proved successful. Link stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh..." he rasped, seeing Zelda. "Sheik."

"Goddesses, Link, you sound horrible." Despite the teasing tone in her voice, Zelda was incredibly concerned.

Link started to reply but a deep, hacking cough stopped him. For a moment or so, he continued to cough, but finally he stopped.

"Other than your cough and fever, how do you feel?" Zelda asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Really tired," Link rasped. "Ache all over. Hard to breathe – almost hurts to. Headache. Coughed up some blood."

Zelda eye's widened and she looked at Navi for confirmation on the last one. "He did," the fairy agreed. "He hasn't eaten much either."

"What has he eaten?" Zelda asked.

"Recently? Nothing. Just some potions when he was fighting Bongo Bongo."

"And some milk," Link added.

"Milk counts for nothing, Link," Navi retorted. "Sheik asked what you ate. He didn't ask you what you drank."

"Whatever."

For the first time, Zelda heard the fatigue in her Hero's voice, before she could say anything, Link spoke up again. "I haven't been hungry anyway," he rasped, his eyes half closed.

Zelda sighed. She knew she was correct. The Hero of Time, Hyrule's savior, had pneumonia.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: this isn't the end. There's going to be a few more chapters. Once again, tell me what you think and thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Part Two

Navi watched Sheik spring into action. The Sheikah went out to gather wood and supplies. He built a fire and soon the cavern warmed up even more, despite the chilly breeze that seemed to be coming from the entrance of the cavern. Sheik quickly took care of that, too, standing in front of the entrance to the temple and whispering a few words. The tunnel closed. Now none would be able to enter and taint the Shadow Temple again.

Once the fire was bright and warm, Sheik set about making soup, using the supplies he bought earlier.

The whole time, Link slept soundly, his breathing still ragged an uneven. He still shivered and coughed occasionally. Navi rested on the tip of his boot, taking turns watching Link and Sheik. "You seem pretty good at cooking," Navi commented to Sheik as delicious smells wafted up from the small boiling pot. "Though how did you manage to carry that pot here?" Navi hadn't seen the Sheikah carry the pot in, nor had she seen him put in on the fire.

"Same way Link carries all his weapons and prizes from the dungeons. Besides, I was trained to survive out here in the wilderness. Been doing so for the past seven years, since Ganondorf came to power."

"So you knew all this would happen?"

Sheik hesitated. "In a way, yes." He turned his back on Navi, stirring the soup. Navi watched him curiously. This man before her was very strange indeed.

"Soup's done," Sheik said after a moment, glancing over his shoulder toward Navi. "You want to try to wake him up?"

"Sure." Navi fluttered over to her friend's face. "Hey, Link, wake up!" When the Hero didn't stir, Navi tried harder. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Listen! Hey!"

The constant stream of high-pitched words soon caused Link to stir. He moaned slightly. "Navi, shut up!" he muttered.

"Hey! Wake up! Come on!"

"Alright, Navi, I think you've woken him," Sheik said.

Navi laughed. "Come on, Link, we've got soup."

Link opened his eyes, looking blearily at Sheik, who was ladling some soup into a bowl. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble," he rasped.

"This was no trouble, Link," Sheik said, coming over to him with a bowl of the steaming soup. He helped Link sit up and handed him the bowl. "You're to finish the entire bowl, got it?"

Link sighed with annoyance. He still wasn't hungry, but he figured it was all part of the illness. He took a sip of the soup anyway. It was delicious. He took a few more sips, and found some of his strength returning. But he was still incredibly exhausted.

Sheik moved away from him, and stoked the fire once more. Link studied the quiet warrior, only to be reprimanded by Navi.

"Eat your soup," the fairy said.

Link glared tiredly at her. "I am," he grumbled. He coughed, and brought the bowl to his mouth once more.

Before he knew it, he was tiring, he couldn't stay sitting up. He finished what he could of the soup and set the bowl aside, lying back down and pulling his cloak over himself, closing his eyes.

"You didn't finish your soup, Link."

The Hero opened his eyes to see Sheik standing over him.

"Can't. Too tired."

"Fine. Go back to sleep."

Link nodded, but instead of going back to sleep, he began to cough, that same, deep, hacking cough, gasping for breath between each cough. Sheik set down the bowl and went back over to Link, helping the young Hero sit up.

Finally, winded and gasping, Link's coughing dwindled to a stop. Slowly, he lowered his hands from his mouth, and Sheik's eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Goddesses, Link..." the Sheikah muttered. He stood and wet a rag in a basin of water next to the fire before moving back toward Link, handing him the cloth. Link nodded his thanks and proceeded to wipe his hands and mouth before lying back down and going to sleep.

Navi watched him. "I'm worried, Sheik," she admitted.

"Don't be," Sheik replied. "He's got a mild case. Not too bad."

"_Mild_? You call that mild?"

"Yeah. It can be a lot worse."

The fairy sighed. "You better be right."

* * *

><p>Several days passed. Link spent most of the time sleeping, trying to recover from the pneumonia. Zelda could tell he was getting better. He coughed up less blood, and seemed to be more hungry, but then again, she always had him eat all of whatever soup she gave him.<p>

Zelda took to plucking out tunes on her harp, instead of talking with Navi and Link – when the Hero was awake that is. She found it hard to talk so much while using a deeper voice than she was made for. Impa had told her once that the Princess could use her magic so that her voice would be deeper without having to try, like she had changed her eye color. But Zelda had declined learning the spell. She didn't want to change herself too much.

One rainy day, she made the mistake of playing her lullaby when she thought Link was asleep. His raspy voice broke through the music and silence. "You know Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda hesitated, glancing over at her friend. "I apologize if the song woke you."

"I was already awake." The Hero pushed himself up slowly and weakly. "But that song. Only those who are close to Zelda know it."

Zelda sighed. "I guess you could say I am friends with the Princess." Time for a lie. If only to protect her identity. It hurt that she couldn't even tell the one she loved who she really was. "She and I met about a year after Ganondorf took over. And we traveled together for awhile. But we parted ways. I haven't seen her since...a year before you woke from your seven-year sleep."

"Oh."

"Why so downcast?"

"I miss her." Link paused to cough a few times. "I really miss her. The last time I saw her, she looked so frightened, so helpless. I wanted to help her so much it hurt. But I couldn't."

Zelda felt tears spring to her eyes, and she looked away, glad that her bangs hid the silent tear that slipped down her cheek into the cowl she wore around her face. "Do you care for her?" she asked.

"Care for her? Sheik, I love her." These words caused Zelda to freeze, her breath catching in her throat. "If it were up to me," Link continued in a hoarse voice, "she and I would have never been separated-" Link stopped, cut off by coughing. He woke Navi, who fluttered up with concern. After a few moments, Link stopped, looking weary.

Zelda watched him lay back down before she began plucking at her harp again, this time, playing an ancient tune that had been passed down generation to generation from the very first Princess of Hyrule, called the _Ballad__of__the__Goddess_. There once were words to the song as well, but those had been lost to the ravages of time. Rumor had it, though, that the song was once dedicated to a single goddess, composed in a land far above the clouds. Did Zelda believe it?

Yes. But few others did.

The thoughts on the song she was playing calmed her, taking her mind off the current situation and throwing into the history she so loved. But it didn't last long.

Though she looked calm on the outside, she was nearly shouting with joy. Even though Link's words had not been directed to the Princess she was, she had heard it straight from his mouth. He loved her! Just as she loved him!

As night overcame the land once more, Zelda's restlessness and joy caused her to remain awake, watching Link as he slept. Around midnight, her ears picked up on a strange noise outside the cavern. Someone was coming.

She stood, placing her harp on the ground where she was sitting and sneaked through the shadows.

There was a cloaked figure approaching, weaving gracefully through the gravestones below, but it was certain of their destination. Whoever it was, they were heading toward the cavern that Zelda was guarding. With an agile leap, the figure made it up the ledge and over the fence. The disguised Princess drew her long-bladed knife and attempted to sneak up on the person, but whoever it was sensed her and blocked her blade with a short sword.

The person stopped. "Sheik?"

Zelda froze, recognition flooding her face. "Impa?" She lowered her dagger.

"Yes." Impa drew the hood off her head. Zelda gasped. She dropped her dagger and rushed into her nursemaid's arms. "Oh, dear child," Impa said softly. "I am glad you're safe."

"I was trained well, Impa," Zelda replied, letting her voice return to normal. She let Impa go and pulled down the cowl so that her entire face showed. Now, to any onlooker, it was obvious that this person that claimed to be Sheik was indeed a woman, not a man. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you and Link were still hanging around the Shadow Temple."

"Oh." Zelda glanced back at the cavern. "Link's ill."

"Ah."

Zelda nodded, but every thought of Link caused her to blush.

"What is it?" Impa asked. Nothing about the Princess escaped the Sheikah.

"Just something Link told me earlier."

"And what was that?" Impa crossed her arms. Zelda smiled and sighed, looking away. "Oh, I see. He told you he loved you."

"Technically, he told Sheik, but yes."

"I'm happy for you, my dear. If only things weren't the way they are now."

"I know."

"Sheik?"

Zelda jumped, glancing toward the entrance of the cave. Navi was there, hovering and staring at Zelda's now uncovered face. The Princess rushed to cover her face, but Impa held out a hand to stop her. It was too late.

"Wha- who are you?" Navi asked. "Your..."

Zelda looked away. "Please, Navi, don't wake Link. I'd rather he not find out who I am."

"And who exactly is that?" Navi demanded.

Zelda had no choice. She pulled her glove off her right hand and showed the back to the fairy. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed brightly. Navi gasped. She knew who bared the Triforce of Wisdom. It was so obvious.

"Z-Zelda?"

"Yes."

"But...but how? Why?"

Zelda sighed, but she told her story. She explained how she and Impa had run from place to place, seeking safety and shelter from Ganondorf. She explained how this disguise was the last resort, and how no one had figured it out yet.

"I won't tell anyone," Navi said when Zelda finished.

"Not even Link..." Zelda added quietly. "It's...it's for the best."

Navi hesitated, but she nodded. "You have my word," she said. Coughing sounded from inside the cave, and Navi's wings drooped. But she zipped off to check on the ill Hero.

"That's not how I wanted them to find out," Zelda muttered to Impa, pulling her cowl up over her face.

Impa rolled her eyes. "You can't have everything your way, you know." Zelda nodded in response.

"Sheik, I think he's getting worse," Navi called over the sound of coughing.

"I'll go get a red potion. That should help him," Impa said. She melted into the shadows, and Zelda was went to tend to Link. She hurried back into the cave and saw Link coughing, attempting to push himself up. She moved over to him and pulled him up. That seemed to help, and soon the Hero's coughs died down, but his face still showed pain.

"You alright?" Zelda asked, almost forgetting to lower her voice.

"Sorta," Link rasped. He coughed once more. "My throat really hurts."

"Do you want any tea? That should help?"

Link shrugged, his eyes half closed. He shifted himself so that he was leaning back against the wall of the cavern. Zelda watched him with concern before glancing at Navi with a worried expression. The fairy's wings drooped. "I'll make you some tea," Zelda told Link. "Try to rest."

Link nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Soon, he was asleep. Zelda decided to not make him the tea, waiting instead for Impa to return with the potion.

The Sheikah returned within the hour, carrying not one, but three bottles of red potion, and some more supplies. The Sage gave one bottle to Zelda, and put the rest with the supplies. Zelda knelt next to Link and woke him.

* * *

><p>In the cloud of exhaustion and illness, Link didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. He looked at the bottle of potion that the warrior before him held out. "Take it, Link." Was it the illness, or did Sheik's voice sound like a woman's...like Zelda's? He put it down as his fevered mind making things up when Sheik spoke again, this time in his regular voice. "It'll make you feel better."<p>

Link nodded and took the bottle. He drained it in one gulp and immediately felt the effects. His headache dimmed and his throat hurt less. He handed the bottle back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Zelda's not being very careful, is she? Thanks, <strong>Light-Sakura<strong>, **pokefan366**, **LegendOfZeldaFreak**, **GraysonPaladin**, **Aerial Elephant**, **MetaKnight15000**, **SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist**, and **Lleu** for all the wonderful reviews! Special thanks to **Lleu** for pointing out several inconsitencies. I haven't fixed said inconsitencies, except for one, which was cleared up in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_


	3. Part Three

_Author's Note: I feel so bad, guys. I left you hanging for two months! To pacify any impatient rage, I present the third and final part to Sick Days. But before that, I just want to say that you all are amazing. I have never gotten so many reviews for just two chapters. I don't know what it is, but you all have loved this story to bits, and I am grateful that I could provide some entertainment for you. Here's thanks and a cookie to all who reviewed the previous chapter: **Celestia's Paladin**, **LegendOfZeldaFreak**, **Pokefan366**, **ZoraAngel**, **Light-Sakura**, **Anonymous**, **SZLA Too Lazy**, **Justine Themis**, **hannah**, **MetaKnight15000**, **Konri Kari**, and **mach5plus1**. You all are great._

* * *

><p>After Impa's visit, Link slept uninterrupted for two days. Navi was, like usual, worrying about him, but Zelda assured her that Link was fine. Sleep was the best thing for him at this point.<p>

"But, Princess..." Navi began to protest.

Zelda looked at her sternly and the fairy sighed. "Never mind. You're probably right."

"I know I am."

Finally, Link woke up, more than forty-eight hours after falling asleep. Zelda was quietly plucking at her harp, and Navi was dozing in the corner. The Hero stretched, yawning widely.

"Well, look who's alive," Zelda said wryly, not even looking at the waking Hero. She continued to pluck at the strings of her harp.

"How long was I out?" Link rasped.

"Two and a half days, by Navi's count."

Link chuckled a bit and pushed himself up slowly. Zelda finally looked at him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better. It must have been that long nap."

"Or the red potion," Zelda added. Seeing Link's confused face, she turned back to her harp, stroking the strings. The melody of the Serenade of Water emerged. "What's that look for? Don't you remember me giving you the potion?"

"Not really," Link admitted.

"I was going to make you some tea, but then Impa stopped by with three bottles of red potion, one of which I had you take right before you fell asleep. Though I don't blame you: you did look out of it."

Link frowned, trying to remember. Then he recalled the muddled memory. "Oh. I thought I was hallucinating."

Zelda chuckled. "No, you weren't. At least, not about the red potion." Link nodded. Zelda looked at him again. "Any headache? Sore throat?"

"My throat's a bit sore, but that's about it. I'm hungry, though."

"That's good. I hope that means you're getting over your pneumonia." Zelda set aside her harp and went over to the fire, over which was a pot of soup. She filled a bowl and handed it to the Hero. "I made this soup this morning, so you better eat all of it," she reminded him.

"I know," Link said. He took a sip of the soup, and grinned. "You're a great cook," he complimented. "It tastes great."

"Good. And thank you for the compliment." Zelda settled down in her place and took up her harp once more, playing another soft melody.

Link watched the mysterious warrior as he sipped his soup. Sheik's cowl was looser than normal today, and Link could just barely see the tip of his ears. Link was about to comment on this when he heard the high pitch voice of his fairy companion.

"Link! You're awake!" Navi flew at him and attempted to hug his nose despite the fact that she was just a glowing orb.

Link chuckled weakly. "Gosh, Navi, you act as if I was asleep for another seven years, not two days."

"It certainly felt like seven years."

Link rolled his eyes in reply, then began to cough.

"You're still not fully recovered, are you?" Sheik asked. He stood and rummaged through the supplies, pulling out a bottle filled with red liquid. Link caught his breath and made a face at the red potion. Sheik walked over to him and handed him the bottle. "Drink it."

Link sighed, but took the bottle, downing the potion in one gulp. He made a face, and then handed the bottle back to Sheik, who took it and then laid a hand on his forehead for a moment. "You still have a fever. Not as high, but it's still is a fever. You need to continue to rest."

"But I have to-"

"No." Shiek went back to his place by the fire, but didn't take up his harp. "Goddesses, Link, sometimes I think you're like a child."

"I was asleep for seven years, you know," Link retorted.

"That's not the point."

"I could still have the mind of a child."

Sheik sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Just eat your soup."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing left." Link showed the exasperated Sheik the empty bowl.

"You finished it?"

"Yup."

The two continued to banter back and forth for a while longer, while Navi watched, amused. It was good to see her friend on the road to recovery, but she realized that it would be a while before he would actually be ready to do anything strenuous. This was especially clear when Link declined to retort to one of Zelda's comments, looking ready to fall back asleep instead.

"You know, Link," Navi began in the lull of the conversation, "I haven't seen you bicker and tease like that in a while, Link."

Link ginned at her. "I actually feel like bickering and teasing, for once. I'm feeling a lot better." He glanced at Sheik. "I have to thank you for that, Sheik."

"Don't thank me yet. You're still ill, despite how good you feel."

Link laughed, leaning back against the wall of the cave, relishing the coolness of the rock. He had to admit it. Sheik was right. Already, he felt drained of energy, and the fact that he liked the coolness of the cave walls proved he still was feverish.

But at least he was hungrier than before.

"You shouldn't push yourself," Sheik stated as he began to play his harp once more. "If you feel tired, go to sleep."

"But I just woke up."

"You're ill, Link. You get to sleep as much as you want."

Link rolled his eyes. Without warning, he began to cough. It was a dry cough, but nonetheless painful. Sheik stood and gave him a canteen of water, which the Hero accepted gratefully, swallowing the cool liquid. After a moment, his coughs died down.

"Are you alright?" Navi asked with concern.

"Yeah," Link replied, slightly winded. He took another sip and looked at the canteen of water. "Goddesses, why is it that no matter how much water I drink, my thirst remains unquenchable?"

"Well, you were asleep for two days without drinking," Sheik stated. "Go ahead and finish that whole canteen before you get really dehydrated. Then you should go back to sleep."

Link nodded and took another sip, slowly draining the water from its container. Once he finished, he set the canteen down and wrapped his cloak around him. He was tired and feverish and so very sick of being sick. He smirked slightly at the pun and leaned back against the wall, drowning out the conversation between Navi and Sheik. Before he knew it, he was asleep once more.

* * *

><p>After that day, Link began recovering swiftly. Zelda went out to get more red potion, and with a frequent dose of the healing drink, the Hero was able to remain awake longer, coughed less, ate more, and was all around healthier. Within a week, he was beginning to get stir crazy, his energy returning and no way to expend it. By the end of two weeks, Zelda pronounced him healthy enough to begin getting back in shape. Link was overjoyed, and for the next several days, he practiced with his sword. The glittering Blade of Evil's Bane seemed to be just as joyous as its master as Link carved arcs in the air with the blade.<p>

In truth, Zelda was amazed at how quickly Link was able to regain his skill level after almost a month of recovering from his illness. Yet she remained there, keeping an eye out for him in case he relapsed into sickness once more.

But such was not the case.

One evening, Link came into the cave from his practice, almost glowing.

"Had a good workout?" Zelda asked, trying not to be flustered by the fact that the Hero wore next to nothing for a shirt.

"Oh, yes," Link replied, and coughed slightly. That was the one thing he had not been able to get rid of. But that, too, would go away with time. "I feel good enough to take on a bunch of lizalfos."

"Good. I'm kicking you out into the desert tomorrow."

Link slipped his tunic on and looked at Zelda. "The desert."

"Yup. The Spirit Sage is somewhere there, as I told you when you first woke from you seven-year slumber. You should be able to get to the Sage with the help of the Gerudo, if they don't imprison you first."

Link was at a loss for words. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. But there was an unmistakeable glint in his blue eyes. "So what your saying," he began slowly as he pulled on his green cap, disturbing Navi from a nap at the same time, "is that your pronouncing me healthy enough to continue my quest?" Navi began reprimanding him for waking her up.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Zelda replied over the shrill voice of the fairy. "So I suggest you rest up for your journey in Gerudo Valley. You're going to need all the luck and strength you can get."

Link smirked and took off his hat again, scooping his fairy companion inside it and putting it back on his head. He smiled at Zelda. "Fairies."

The next morning came quickly. Link equipped himself with all the prizes he had scavenged from the dungeons and was ready and was helping Zelda clean up the cave. Finally, they left, tromping through the graveyard and into the sunny town of Kakariko. Link and Zelda walked side by side, and the Hero stretched his arms over his head. "Boy it feels good to be out of that graveyard," he said, grinning at the blue sky over head.

"I'm glad you are better," Zelda replied. She lead the way down to the town entrance into Hyrule Field, glancing at the green-clad Hero. He was pulling out the Ocarina of Time. The previous night, she had taught him the final song, but she didn't tell him that it would warp him directly to the Spirit Temple. So why was he taking the instrument out now?

She watched him curiously as placed the Ocarina to his lips, and a happy tune – one completely from the Requiem of Spirit – came out of the flute. A joyous neigh echoed across the plains and a chestnut mare appeared over the horizon.

"You didn't expect me to _walk_ to Gerudo, did you?" Link asked when he saw the incredulous expression on her face.

Zelda laughed. "Of course not, oh sickly Hero."

"I'm not sick anymore," Link retorted as Epona came to a stop next to him. He laughed as the mare pushed him with her head, excited and glad that he had finally emerged from the town. "Hey there, Epona," Link muttered, stroking his horse's forehead. "I missed you, too."

"Well, that's a beautiful reunion, but shouldn't we get going?" Navi demanded.

"Yes, Navi, in a minute." Link turned to the disguised princess next to him. "I owe you my life, Sheik," he said. "If you hadn't come I would have probably died, or be on the way to it. If there's anything you need help with, I'd be glad to assist you in anyway I can."

Zelda nodded. "You already have. Hyrule is once more a bright place, despite the dark clouds that hang over her. I could ask nothing more from you other than to keep up the hard work."

"I will." Link looked pensive for a moment, but Zelda cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Once you've freed the Spirit Sage, meet me in the Temple of Time. There is something I must tell you."

"I'll be there." Link grinned. "Again, thank you. And safe travels."

"You as well, Hero."

Link mounted Epona and spurred her into a canter, gliding over the grassy hills. Navi followed, a bright pinprick of light.

As they reached the crest of a hill, Link turned in the saddle and waved. Zelda waved back. "Good luck, Link," she whispered as the Hero disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I realize that you possibly wanted more, but there's only so much you can write when someone is sick. But, I may or may not add Link and Zelda's meeting in the Temple of Time. We'll see. Thanks again to all who reviewed, and thanks to those who read, favorited, alerted, ect this story. You all rock! And I encourage you to tell me what yout hink of this finale, and don't be a stranger; come by and check out my other stories. You won't be disapointed!<em>

**_~TwiliRupee_**


End file.
